1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for continuous dyeing of a cloth by using a high temperature and high pressure steamer.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As a dyeing method to dye a long cloth produced industrially in the treating and processing industry of a textile product, various methods have been developed. Particularly, a continuous dyeing method of a long cloth by using a high temperature and high pressure steamer has been developed by the present inventors.
The continuous dyeing method is to dye a long cloth continuously by using a high temperature and high pressure steamer comprising a steamer body in which a cloth inlet and a cloth outlet for passing a long cloth to be dyed continuously are provided, and a pair of seal mechanisms which are provided respectively at the cloth inlet and the cloth outlet and have a pair of pressure-contact seal rolls capable of maintaining high temperature and high pressure in the steamer body while allowing the passage of the cloth.
The dyeing method by using such a high temperature and high pressure steamer has such an excellent dyeing effect that an excellently dyed cloth can be obtained in a short time within several minutes by the wet heat above the ordinary pressure contained in the steamer body. However, in the case of such a dyeing process with the use of a high pressure steamer, when a cloth soaked with a dye solution out of the steamer body is supplied in the interior of the high temperature and high pressure steamer body, such a cloth soaked with a dyeing solution receives a pressure of the seal roll in passing through the roll, and consequently the dye solution contained in the cloth has squeezed out due to the pressure of the roll. Thus, the steaming of a cloth containing sufficient dyeing solution can not be done, and there occurs the difficulty that a dense color dyeing and an excellent dyeing can difficulty be done.